


A Parable

by BraverOnPaper (Queen_Kit)



Series: Inspired by The Practice War [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack Treated Seriously, Don’t copy to another site, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-16 16:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18098177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/BraverOnPaper
Summary: What happens when you try to write a simplified version of a thing you know without giving things away and are very tired to boot.





	A Parable

Once upon a time there were two children. They were very different, but they were both very lonely.  And so, being the only children in their city, they soon became friends.  They were like siblings and made a promise to be friends forever and always there for each other.

For a time things were good and neither child was lonely, but then one of the children decided that they wanted to leave the city and the other wanted to learn many things at a big school in the city.

The traveler left but always kept in touch returning to see his friend again and again… but one day his friend went into the school and never came out again.

What happened after that… who knows? But a loss like that? It changes people.

Whatever happened those little children aren’t here anymore.


End file.
